Ch. 355 - The Sorcerer's Might
Ch. 354 - Welcome to Columbia Ch. 356 - Friends Separated CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. In Search of Alchemy Travel to Nemo’s Cove Paradox Find 6 differences in Nemo’s Cove Paradox 2. Crystal Blue Tree Place 4 Mystical Forest Tree in the Garden 3. A Hidden Entrance Return to Soul Sword Cradle Find 12 hidden objects in Soul Sword Cradle 4. Sorcery in the Trees Travel to Journey Through the Woods Time Loop Match 12 details in Journey Through the Woods Time Loop 5. Blue Tint Shrubs Have 3 Mystical Shrubs in the Garden Upgrade 1 Mystical Forest Tree to Level 2 6. In the Town of the Alchemist Travel to The Great Alchemist’s House Find 12 hidden objects in The Great Alchemist’s House 7. Laying Low Return to Potions Class Find 12 hidden objects in Potions Class 8. The Real Alchemy Travel to Miracle on the Streets Find 12 hidden objects in Miracle on the Streets 9. A Battle Called For Travel to Storming of the Bastille Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Storming of the Bastille Time Warp 10. Spiritual Bush Upgrade 1 Mystical Shrubs to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Mystical Forest Tree to Level 3 11. Elixir of Immortality Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 355 scenes Have 1 The Apothecary House in the Garden 12. Complete the Alchemy Potion Set Collect the Alchemist’s Table and place it in your Garden. 13. Medicine House Upgrade 1 The Apothecary House to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Mystical Shrubs to Level 3 14. Healing Practice Upgrade 1 The Apothecary House to Level 3 Upgrade 1 The Apothecary House to Level 5 15. Build The Great Alchemist's House Complete The Great Alchemist’s House Wonder 16. Infusing Chemicals Upgrade The Great Alchemist’s House to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Nemo's Cove Paradox Earn 2 stars in Nemo's Cove Paradox! 3 Star Journey Through the Woods Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Journey Through the Woods Time Loop! 3 Star The Great Alchemist's House Earn 3 stars in The Great Alchemist's House! 3 Star Miracle on the Streets Earn 3 stars in Miracle on the Streets! 3 Star Storming of the Bastille Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Storming of the Bastille Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 355 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 355 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 355 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:In Search of Alchemy Ch.355/S.1 - Nemo's Cove Paradox What took you so long? We were supposed to leave the Manor together. I'm afraid that's my fault. My fist had some last minute talking to do with our prisoner. That was none of your business. We got what we needed from him. It should have been left at that. To think Nikolai would think we couldn't get the punk to talk, the audacity! Let him remain an oblivious fool while he's at it. I've got lots of tricks up my sleeve. Getting the enemy to talk maybe just one of them. So, alchemy huh? This town we are in search of? It is where the great alchemist lives right? Correct! If our prisoner wasn't kidding, then this is a man to be feared. There are sinister beings on this planet. Sheesh! And if by unfortunate luck they get together, this world will be done for. That's what we are here for! To save the day, am I right? Let me hear you all say it! Quest:A Hidden Entance Ch.195/S.2 - Soul Sword Cradle Keep your eyes wide open. This town is going to be hard to find. The prisoner did give us valued information, but he was unaware of the main agenda. This shows how secretive Nikolai is. His men sure know they're working for him. They just don't know for what reason. It's a shame really. Maybe the prisoner was lying about not knowing where this town is. I mean, he did swear an oath of silence, did he not? I hardly think so. I knew he wasn't lying when he said he didn't know. My lie-o-meter never lies. Anyway, I've been in the business long enough to know that being discreet is all that is takes to excel. Time Agents are expected to be deceptive like ninjas. Look at that opening. Doesn't it look like an entrance to you? You got to be kidding me. It is an entance! There is a ladder down that leads to somewhere. Let's follow it. My location device says we're lost so this has to be where the place is. I hope this is not a trap. If not, then we should be really close to our destination. Quest:Sorcery in the Trees Ch.355/S.2 - Journey Through the Woods Time Loop Oh my. It's like a whole different world in here. Did...did we just climb down a tunnel to end up over here? Wow. The powers of deception are strong. To think they could hide an entire forest beneath a hidden entrance. This pathway was surely planned out. The alchemist's town was meant to be hidden from outsiders. This makes me all the more curious to find this town and that alchemist. If they've gone this far to make sure nobody knows about this place, then there is definetely a higher meaning behind all this. Nikolai must not want anybody to come in the way. Or else, he wouldn't have taken so much effort. I think we should call for backup. You know, just in case something goes wrong. This place looks like the Beyond. Did we just crossover from the real world to Beyond? Looks like it. In any case, I have informed Megan of our whereabouts. If anything happens, she'll know where to find us. Quest:In the Town of the Alchemist Ch.355/S.3 - The Great Alchemist's House *Sigh* We're here! Finally. I felt we walked and walked on for infinite miles. Wow. Now, this looks like a place where an alchemist might stay. But... why does it look like nobody is here? Powers fo deception, maybe? You sure this is the place? It has to be. Look at the nararoots. That's an herg every alchemist works with. Nararoots? What in the world is that? It's a black, woody tuber with licorice-like flavor. It's an ingredient that is used to make disappearing ink. Wow. You know quite a lot about alchemy. I do. I had a friend who wanted to practice alchemy. She was really good at it as well. Wonder what happened to her now... Anyway, let's cut the talk and go check inside to see if the alchemist is there. Nobody's home. The entire place is deserted. And there is one more thing... What is it? The house was in ruins. Somebody was here and they were not happy. All the potions have been dropped and there is broken glass everywhere. This... this does not sound bood. We need to look aroun d and find out what's up. You said it! Alright, let's get moving. This place suddenly looks all creepy to me! Quest:Laying Low Ch.112/S.4 - Potions Class Shush! Lay low and listen to wha's happening. Now sudden movements. These people look like kids who are learning the art of alchemy. Hmm... something does not feel right. Wait a minute. Is that what I think it is? Oh my... it has to be! What? What is it? Are our lives in danger? From whatever I know, that looks like a top-shelf potion. Is that a bad thing? Not really, but it's also called the Elixer of Immortality. Do you know where I'm heading with this? Elixer of Immortality? Are you saying the alchemist is brewing an elixir of immortality for Nikolai? It's the only feasible option here. I mean, why else would Nikolai need an alchemist for his schemes? Hmm... you have a point. As always! We need to hurry and find the alchemist. I have an inkling that something is not right. Quest:The Real Alchemy Ch.355/S.4 - Miracle on the Streets There he is! I see the alchemist. Take your positions. Why does he look like he's preforming on the street? Wait. Don't make a move just yet. There are many people around and we aren't even sure if he's the real alchemist. It has to be. There was just one alchemist in this town and he's got a potion brewing in between his palms. Does this setting look all too planned to you? Whatever do you mean? Are you saying we've walked into a trap? I'm not sure. I just think it's really weird that the alchemist would be here in the streets showing his alchemy to everyone... ...while his house lay in shambles! Exactly! You're beginning to think like me, Enrique! This is good. Hmm... you do make sense, but maybe we should wait for the show to be done so that we can approach h... AHHHH! Somebody threw a flash pellet! Move, move, NOW! Ugh. I'm hurt. I couldn't get out of the way in time. Thigs just took a nasty turn. Quest:A Battle Called For Ch.355/S.5 - Storming of the Bastille Time Warp What is happening? Is this a battle? If it is, I got to jump into action. There are innocent lives on the line here. You will do nothing like that. Stay here hidden. Your life is too precious to lose on the line. What? What's wrong with you> The Eleanor I know is not a coward. It's not about being a coward. It's about acting out when it's not required. You're hurt. You shouldn't stress it. Forget about my wounds. Look at what's happening outside. It's absolutely chaotic. They are tearing down the entire town. Something is fishy. Didn't I tell you I had a feeling it was all planned? Do you mean this battle? That alchemist is gone and soon this town will be as though it never existed. Just stay low. I have a feeling those people came in search of us. This is terrible. I can't watch anymore.